I'll Melt Your Heart Of Ice
by anime-babe-789
Summary: Toshiro Hitsuguya has never met a girl quite like this one, and the adventures that happen, and the people they meet, may shock you in a way like never before. Copyrighted to anime-babe-789 2009
1. Chapter Intro

Name: Ashi Tsukiko (meaning: evil moon child)

Height: Just to Toushiro's nose.

Personality: Fun, serious at times, fight-prone, sarcastic, bad ass, tough, quick to get most things, basically in the middle of Rangiku, and Toushiro or Byakuya.

Looks: Sky Blue long hair that flows around her, she normally wears a short and tight white dress under her shihakusho. Her eyes change color with her emotions, when they get out of control.

Sword: RyuOni (meaning: dragon of sin)

Shikai: -She says- Cry RyuOni

Her Zanpak-to becomes longer, and goes completely black. When she swings her blade, the result is a black light that almost appears out of nowhere, engulfing and crushing the person, until the suffocate or explode. Both have occurred. Her hair also becomes longer. Normally it would be the length of Sakura's from Naruto, (though she's not too bad at the end of the series, I still hate pinky. No offense anyone) Her eyes get pitch black.

Bankai: There are two stages. She says- Let The Heavens Hear Your Roar RyuOni

Everything goes completely black, and disappears. She wears a long cloak and/or the dress seen above. The markings are on her back and wrist, which then glow. She can paralyze the person by pointing in their general direction. She can also swing her sword and anything in the path is sliced and diced. Her eyes also go completely black and her hair changes.

Her markings glow and the one on her wrist of a dragon materializes, so that her dragon (Oni) appears. Then the star and circle appear beneath her and she can do any form of magic. The magic she does can be done at other times, but is strongest when using Bankai. Her sword also turns into a staff, so she can summon anything (Aeons I think from Final Fantasy is what I will use, so bear with me please)

Bio: Her father died in a car accident, and so her mother beat her for many years. One day though, her mother came home from somewhere Ashi didn't want to know and started to hit her. She screamed at her mother to die, and her mother did, from a wound in the shape of a dragon "stamped" on her chest. She was so horrified, she stabbed herself, and slit her throat. Ashi's dragon swept her away to the soul society though, where she's been ever since. Pretty much everyone is her friend.

Bankai: There are two stages. She says- Let The Heavens Hear Your Roar RyuOni

1) Everything goes completely black, and disappears. She wears a long cloak, and the markings are on her back and wrist, which then glow. She can paralyze the person by pointing in their general direction. She can also swing her sword and anything in the path is sliced and diced. Her eyes also go completely black and her hair changes.

2) Her markings glow and the one on her wrist of a dragon materializes, so that her dragon (Oni) appears. Then the star and circle appear beneath her and she can do any form of magic. The magic she does can be done at other times, but is strongest when using Bankai. Her sword also turns into a staff, so she can summon anything (Aeons I think from Final Fantasy is what I will use, so bear with me please.)

Side effects: Using her bankai to often or to much, could cause her bankai to paralyze her and trap her in her own world. Then the floor becomes blood, and hands made of the shadows reach for her, and slowly drag her down unless someone is able to save her.


	2. Chapter 1: Born To Be Bad

Chapter 1~

I walked to the head captain's office. A light breeze was going by, and despite my small frame, I loved the cold. It was like a second home for me, and I always preferred it. I never got cold, so I could spend hours out in it without getting  
frozen solid. I was so zoned out, I bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry!" I said and helped the person up. He had snow white hair and was just a bit taller than me. No surprise there  
though.  
"Just watch where you're going, so you and no others get hurt" he said and walked off.  
"Well then" I mumbled. My heart beat inside my chest faster than usual and I sighed. 'I can't seriously like him' I thought I was getting transferred to a different squad after Aizen left, I wasn't to close to him either. I kept my reitsu in check like always. It seems as though I have as much as a 4th seat would, but in truth it could send you to your knees easily.

I walked there silently, and came in as quiet as possible.  
"Head captain Yamamoto, I'm here." I said coming in and bowing respectively.  
"Alright, you will share the lieutenants seat with Rangiku in the 10th division" I squealed when he said Rangiku because  
we were so close. Best friends really.  
"Your captain is right here" Yamamoto said and gestured him to come forward.  
'It was the guy I ran into!' I thought and silently prayed I wouldn't get punished or picked on for that.  
"I am Toshiro Hitsuguya. You may call me Captain" He directed.  
"Now Toshiro, you take her to the division to get settled in" Yamamoto said and we dispersed.  
We walked in silence until he spoke.  
"Tomorrow morning you will fight me so I can see your power." Toshiro said and Kenpachi appeared.  
"Aww! I was gonna ask her that! How about you fight me now?" He said and I smirked.  
"Alright, Ready to get your ass kicked Kenny?" I asked. We had known each other, and we've fought a few times.  
Score: Me-5 Kenny-1  
We walked to the training area, and got ready. He took out his sword and I smirked.  
He charged, with a battle cry, and I disappeared. Reappearing and kicking him in the face, sending him back a ways. By then  
a crowd had formed, and I laughed.  
"Alright lemme end this" People snickered when I said that and Kenny dropped to the ground.  
Most stared in shock. He had an X across his back, and it seemed like I didn't even move. Until they looked and I was right behind him.  
"Alright that makes the score Me-6 You-1. And you only won that because I had a cut and had to leave for a mission, so I let you think you won." I clarified.  
"Yeah, well...I'm gonna get you one of these days! Why don't you show people your real strength anyways? I wonder if they know" He trailed off and I flicked him.  
"People aren't supposed to know I hold in my reitsu! I mean damn, you would to if no one can stand with you around.  
Literally, they can't stand up." I exclaimed and clamped a hand over my mouth.  
"Why don't you just show people anyway?" Byakuya asked from beside me. I squealed and threw my arms around his waist, cause I was to short to reach his neck.  
"Byakuya! I haven't seen you in forever. How ya doin bro?" I asked.  
"Back on subject, just at least show people, especially your new captain" He said and sighed stepping WAY back.  
"Alright, but only halfway!" I said and Byakuya shook his head.  
"Let it all out" As soon as he said that, everyone dropped to their knees, including him, from my immense spiritual  
pressure. Some tried to hold themselves up with the help of a tree, but it worked to no avail.  
"See?" I said and sighed, withdrawing it. I walked off without another word.

The next morning I woke up, and went over to my closet. Picking out my regular, form-fitting uniform, I took a shower and turned it all the way on cold, relaxing. I got out, dried, dressed, the usual, and ran to the spot where I would meet my captain. Upon seeing Rangiku, I screamed and ran at her, engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back and I looked around.  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
I screamed and turned around in fear.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed and pounded on Shunsui's chest. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"  
"Who is?"


	3. Chapter 2: Daddy's Piano

The next morning I woke up, and went over to my closet. Picking out my regular, form-fitting uniform, I took a shower and turned it all the way on cold, relaxing. I got out, dried, dressed, the usual, and ran to the spot where I would meet my captain. Upon seeing Rangiku, I screamed and ran at her, engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back and I looked around.  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
I screamed and turned around in fear.  
"DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed and pounded on Shunsui's chest. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"  
"Who is?"

Story Start~

I whirled around to see captain, and suddenly my heart sped up. 'What the hell?' I thought.

"Captain! Shunsui came up behind me and scared me, so…yeah" I explained and a blush grew on my face. Shunsui, and Rangiku noticed smirking to themselves.

"Just get ready" He said and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not the one who needs to be" I said from behind him, and his eyes widened, as he spun around, but I was already gone.

"Come on Captain! You're better than that." I said taunting him, and smirked from behind him again.

"What the?" He yelled in frustration, and fell to the ground in pain. I cut an X across his back, just like I did with Kenny, and sighed. I leant over him and healed his wounds, using white healing magic.

"Very good, Ashi. Tomorrow I will show you around the office" Captain said and we left in opposite directions.

'See you tomorrow captain…I can't wait' I thought as a grin broke out on my face, and I blushed.

The next morning I woke up early, sweating. 'A nightmare' I thought and sighed. I had them once in a while, and so I never worried.

I got to the office and knocked.

"Come in" captain's voice echoed and I stepped in silently.

"I hope you don't mind, but there is a piano in the room. I still don't know why it's in here" He said and sweat dropped.

"Oh, no you're fine Captain. I love the piano anyway, it's so beautiful. I even have one in my home" I said and flushed as he nodded, impressed.

"Very well then. You can get to your paperwork now" He said and I smiled warmly.

I stacked them up and began to read, I had always loved it, and ever since I was a kid I was a genius. Actually, calling me a genius would be an insult. Oh yeah. After 5 minutes I had signed and stacked all the paperwork in the 'FINISHED' bin and was standing in front of the piano. I traced the inscription.

'_Let the music flow through you like a river, flow through you like the sands of time'_

I sat down and began to play. (Here are the piano melody choice links:

.com/watch?v=WtkouBShYXk&feature=related

.com/watch?v=cqwG0R5dxRw&feature=related

.com/watch?v=vY4gjubrfTo&feature=related

.com/watch?v=8B8OivYsAoc&feature=related

And finally,

.com/watch?v=a_4H07m0YoI&feature=related I personally love all of them so you should listen to all of them :D If you want to listen to them all, please do, if not that's fine as well)

The Captain looked at me in shock. 'I never knew she could play like that!' He thought.

"Captain, umm captain?" I asked, and snapped him out of his trance.

"Y-yes?" He stammered and I giggled a faint blush appearing on my face. 'He's just so cute when he's embarrassed! WAIT? Did I just call my captain CUTE? Well, he is…Oh snap out of it. He'll never like you back…maybe' I thought and it was his turn to snap me out of my thinking state.

"Oh! I'm sorry, can I go home now?" I asked smiling.

"Um sure, Ashi I'll walk you home tonight" he said moving around nervously.

"Go ahead Captain!" I replied.

"Alright, where is it?" he asked and I anime fell.

"Just follow me Captain. By the way, I'm leaving for a few weeks, Head Captain Yamamoto told me there were hollows and arrancars to look out for and kill in the world of the living." I confessed and looked at the ground.

In the short time I knew him, Toshiro really attached himself to my heart. I knew right then and there, I love this man with all my heart and soul, and nothing can change that. Should anyone or anything try to change that, so help me god, they will pay.

The walk home was full of chatting, and I found myself enjoying every second of it.

"Here we are!" I said coming up to my house. It was almost mansion sized, with 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, 3 play rooms, 4 stairways, and 2 kitchens. Downstairs was a movie theatre and a bowling alley.12 all together windows, and a pool. My parents left it for me, after they died. Okay, so maybe it was mansion sized, but I don't like to brag.

I turned toward him and smiled. "Would you like some tea?" I asked and he nodded smiling back.

I made the tea quickly, and handed it to him. After we drank, I gave him a grand tour of the house and he smiled after we were finished.

"Wait, what's this room?" He asked, motioning toward the one room I didn't go in often.

"That's…my parents old room. It has a piano in it, along with a few other things my Father owned. He died so long ago, and I vowed never to touch his piano, unless…Unless I found someone. He told me before he died…

{Flashback}

"_Daddy! Please don't leave me daddy…DADDY!" a 4 year old me screamed._

"_Sweetie, promise me one thin" He said and coughed up even more blood. It already soaked his shirt._

"_Anything, Daddy, anything" I cried and held his hand tighter._

"_When you find someone special to you, close to your heart, I want you to play a song for them. A special song you'll find inside the piano somewhere. Don't play that piece till then, because you won't be able to find it until then. Don't cry sweetie, I'll be your guardian angel forever." With that my father gave me a necklace, and with his last breaths said…_

"_I love you" _

_I sobbed and then the doctors came to record things._

"_Time of death: 11:23 a.m. I'm sorry kid." _

_{End Flashback, Start new flashback}_

_It was the 6th anniversary of my father's death, and I was 10. I stopped at the headstone._

'_**Aijou Tsukiko 1967-1994**_

'_**Beloved father and husband, may you join god in the arms of angels'**_

_I cried, and then felt a chill go up my spine._

"_Don't cry little one. I'll forever be your guardian angel" I looked up to see my father smiling and knew right then, I was gonna be okay._

_{End flashbacks}_

"Ashi, ASHI!" Captain shouted at me and I looked at him with glossy eyes.

"Oh don't cry" He said and pulled me into a hug, while I sobbed into his chest.

"T-thank you. I appreciate everything. You're really good company Captain." I said and blushed, realizing what I just said.

"Call me Toshiro, please" He said and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Alright Ca-Toshiro, can you find your way home?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow Ashi. I'm looking forward to it" He mumbled the last part, but I heard and my face broke out into a huge grin.

"Goddess,

Let me find true love in him,

All my friends and all my kin,

Let love flow through the night,

And passion overtake the light" I whispered and turned smiling.

Being a witch can have its perks ya know.


	4. Chapter 3: Music Flows In Me

'I have to say' I thought getting out of my bed. 'Today is going to have to be a good day, cause it always is when Toshiro is around' I joked to myself.  
I plopped on the couch after taking a nice shower, and doing my morning routine, turned on Spongebob and sighed. I turned it off after the episode, and I got up making a pot of tea. I sipped on it, and then looked at the clock. '8:00...and I have to be there at 8:05...oh well, I'll just run' I thought. My speed was unmatchable, and I could get around the Soul Society in about...3 mins. I ran there and flew past Renji.  
"Hey Ren-Ren!" I yelled and flew into the office.  
"You can do the half of the paperwork that Lt. Matsumoto hasn't done yet" Toshiro said and smiled at me. I giggled and blushed.  
"Why don't you call her Rangiku?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"I do normally, but I felt like giving it a twist today" he said and I raised my eyebrows.  
"That sounds more like me..." I inquired, and shrugged too. "Oh well" I returned to the paperwork, laid it all out, and finished it all in 5 mins.  
I grabbed Toshiro's and finished it, then got up stretching.  
"I'm just going to deliver this to Shunsui, and this to Aizen in the 5th division, and then I'll come back to finish the last of it" I said and within 5 mins I was in Shunsui's division.  
"Shunsui! What's up bro?" I asked and thought happily of Toshiro.  
"What's with you? You're never this happy, or you weren't till you got transferred...Oh my! You like Captian Hitsuguya!" He figured out, and my face went red, as I shushed him flailing.  
"SHUT UP! Fine, ok? But tell a soul and I'll kill you" I mumbled. He smirked at me and I smiled back.  
"Coming to the festival? I'm going to sing, and I'm gonna get someone to sing with me, if you know who that is..." I trailed off and winked. He just grinnned and patted me on the back.  
"Go get him girl" He whispered and I ran off, hope in my heart.  
_"Like a pyramiiiiiddd" _I sang after dilivering the papers to Aizen-taichou. I had this feeling everytime I saw him, that something that involves him is going to go terribly wrong...and it's all just going to be a lie. I can almost see it, and my gut is ALWAYS right. Just another of my amazing talents.  
"Captain!" I sang going into the room to see blood all over. Almost screaming I frantically rubbed my eyes, hoping it was a hallucination. It was.  
"Yes, Ashi?" he asked and I smiled, running over to him and hugging him. Which caused his face to turn bright red, and mine to, but his eventually faded. Lucky him.  
"S-sorry Toshiro...I guess it's just that I'm gonna miss you. I'm going to the world of the living, but I'll be back for the festival!" I said fake-smiling. The festival was in 2 weeks. 2 weeks without Toshiro, I'm gonna die. I laughed silently at my patheticness.  
"I'll be seeing you in 1 week, because they think you guys might need my help" Toshiro said, suppressing a smirk when my face got just a _little_ bit brighter. My eyes sparked though, and you could almost _feel_ the happiness radiating off me.  
"Good to know Toshiro, but in front of others, I think I'll call you Captain so that they don't disrespect you by thinking that they can" I inquired and smiled.  
"I'll walk you home" he said and held his arm out towards me. I linked my arms with his, and we walked. It was quieter that last time, but we made small talk, it was mostly because of the sunset. Before I knew it, he had taken me to a hill.  
It was beautiful! Roses, lilies, crasanthimums, carnations, tulips, and every other kind imaginable were there. I looked at him and he just smiled at me. I never expected this from him either. I almost cried,but instead turned to him, tearing just a bit. I truly love this man, forever and always...I laughed and he smiled at me. I hugged him and whispered, "Thankyou, I needed this" I looked at him and smiled. We walked home, and then thunder erupted. I shrieked and grabbed his hand, making him smirk. He squeezed my hand and I almost fainted.  
'Don't blow it, DON'T YOU DARE BLOW THIS!' I thought and chuckled at my stupidity.  
"Goodnight" He said and I smiled, realizing I was home.  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked and added, "I have one every night" He nodded and I cheered silently.  
We chatted, made small talk, and then he asked me, "Are you going to the festival?" I nodded and hoped he'd ask me. We'd known each other for 4 months now, but we were so close. I grinned and then said, "I'm going to change into my pajama's. If you want to finish that's fine" He nodded and I smirked. Wonder what he'd say when I came out wearing my sleep attire.  
When I came out, he turned a light shade of pink and I smirked. I took his cup when he was done.  
"Thankyou Ashi" I smiled at him and nodded.  
"You're ALWAYS welcome, Toshiro" I said and he thanked me again.  
"Goodnight, Bye!" I said and happily skipped off to brush my teeth and go to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Scream

...  
"Just get on with it! I wanna see Shiro!" Ashi whined.  
Alright alright alright already! GOD! DON'T SWING THAT THING AT ME! HEY!  
"RyuOni is not a THING!"  
What ever...  
"Grouchy story writer...mumble mumble"  
*sigh*  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

I got up and stretched. Today I was in the world of the living, with Kisuke. Man I love that old man! I remember when he was 3rd seat in the 2nd division. I'm old…shut up…

"Toshiro!" I practically screamed, and glomped him.

"Hello Ash" He replied, using a nickname he probably just came up with now…

"Ash! Oh my, it's so great to see you!" Kisuke said doing that weird face he always does.

"KISUKE!" I screamed and ran to him, making him catch me in a spinning hug.

"How are you baby girl?" He asked me. He was like my father and when I was a child in the Gotei 13, he was practically my father. I saw Yachiru and Kenny come in, and Yachiru attacked me with her flying glomp of doom.

"Ashy!" She screamed and flew at me.

I pulled out my phone, and saw the beeping was actually 4 hollows.

"Guys, there's 4 hollows in central park! We need to go kill them, before they hurt any kids…but" I trailed off.

"But what?" Kisuke asked serious.

"But they are much stronger…Oh! It's arrancars not hollows! What would they be doing here…ICHIGO!" I yelled and we all took off.

"Well, well, well, look who came to play" Grimmjow said.

"Oh not you again" Ichigo and I chorused, groaning.

"You know him?" Toshiro asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Ichigo and I had a run in not too long ago. That's why he's missing an arm." I said and sighed, pulling out my zanpakto. Leaping at Grimmjow, each of us (Toshiro, Me, Ichigo, and Kenny) all picked our arrancars to battle. Ichigo and I both leaped for Grimmjow, but upon seeing the look cross my face, he backed off.

"I'll handle this thank you" I said and looked at Grimmjow, my reitsu exploding around me.

"What the-!" Ichigo exclaimed looking like it was hard for him to breathe.

"I've been able to mold and control my reitsu for as long as I can remember. I have the ability to create the shinigami equivalent to a hollow's cero. I can also use my reitsu to attack people." I explained dodging blows and landing my own. "Cry, RyuOni" I said, and the inscriptions burned themselves into my blade. I read them aloud. _"Kiru, motarasu kurushimi, tenjikai sorera anata no ikari, RyuOni!" _I yelled out. (Translation: Kill, bring about pain, show them your wrath RyuOni!)

I swung, and Grimmjow dodged, but received a small cut to the upper thigh. Growling he lunged at me, and with a war cry, we clashed together. We both struggled, him pushing against me, me pushing back. He had a lot of power, yes, but he also had no brain. He rushed, swinging blindly, yet strategically at the same time. It was amazing, almost like Toshiro. Ah, Toshiro. I looked over for a millisecond, to see him actually going against Ulquiorra, who had just got here. Our eyes met, but his suddenly widened.

"ASH!" was all I heard before everything went black. I swear something warm was trickling down my face though, so before I was engulfed into nothingness, I felt the substance.

_Blood_

"AHHH!" I let out my own scream, and faded away.

Toshiro's P.O.V.

I looked over, my eyes locking with Ash's, only to have my own widen when Grimmjow swung, and cut her forehead wide open. I felt myself scream her name before she fell, and she felt her wound.

"AHHH!" She cried bloody murder, before she went limp and I gasped.

'No, no, no, no, NO!' I thought, and called Kenpachi over, still fighting.

"Kenpachi, I need you to take over fighting, so Ash doesn't die! I need to help her!" I yelled and left. Ichigo was already fighting Grimmjow, and the only thing on my mind was Ash.

**You like her **

Hyorinmaru! NO!

**Don't deny it, I've seen, if you haven't forgotten I live in your body, how you look at her. I know you, and you like her.** He said and I hushed him.

Grr. Whatever….but maybe….maybe your right…I thought and smiled. After I checked on Ash, to find she's only unconscious, and stopped the bleeding, I told everyone I was taking her back to Urahara's place.

Ash's P.O.V.

I woke up, and groaned. Standing up I found a school uniform on the end of my bed.

'Fuck! I don't wanna go to school!' I thought and trudged into the kitchen. Everyone was eating and it appeared to be 30 minutes before school even allowed kids to come inside.

"Ash! How lovely of you to join us! Eat and if you're feeling well enough, than you can get dressed for school" I groaned at the word 'school' and got ready.

FF~~~*

When I got to school, I walked in to see Ichigo, and waved. I knew all of them (Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki –don't ask-, and Uryuu) I had math first and the teacher told me to write a few equations I knew.

"Well I don't know a lot but…"

After I finished everyone gaped, and the teacher smiled.

"Very good! Now class turn to page 189 and we'll…" I zoned out and waited patiently for lunch to come. I looked over at Toshiro, and laughed, sending him a text.

'Hitsuguya-taicho! Whoops! Toshiro! WAKE UP…3 ya…heh heh' I sent it laughing a bit to myself.

He jolted up, and growled while reading. Ichigo, and Rangiku noticed, looking at me funny.

"I'll tell you at lunch" I mouthed and went back to day dreaming. Until a scream pierced the calm air, and not just any scream.

The scream of a tortured soul becoming a hollow.

The scream that made me relive the worst time of my life.

The scream that scarred me forever.

And finally, the scream that I will forever hate.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5: Turning Around My Life

Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~ WHOP!  
Yay, now onto youuu!  
"Don't ever do that again"  
Ash! I'm letting you see Shiro-chan *hugs plushie*  
"Who gave you sugar...I want some!"  
*sigh and sweat drop* You are an epic fail  
"HEY!"  
Eeep!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*************************

We all jumped out of our bodies, rushing toward the scene. I was terrified, and it showed because Shiro-chan (my new nickname for him,) came over with a worried expression. He told the others to go on, and once they were out of eyesight he grabbed my arm, and pulled me into a hug. I started bawling, and I mean full out bawling, until finally I stopped. He lifted my chin up, and wiped away the left over tears.

"What's up?" he asked and I laughed slightly, choking at the same time.

"Well…my father and mother died, as you know. My mother, when she died as well, became a hollow. I remember being right there, and seeing it. Hearing her screams, and…she almost devoured me, until Yoruichi saved me! She was taicho of the 2nd division then, and I met everyone. She took me in, and enrolled me into the Academy. I graduated in 2 years, and I also trained under Yoruichi, Shinji, Kensei, Love, Rose, and basically all the Vizards. Urahara as well. Until all of the crap that happened, happened and they were sent away…I really do miss them too." I explained and looked away. A stray tear fell down my face, as I turned to Toshiro.

"I'll be back later, if that's alright. I just wanna go for a run" I laughed and turned away, already heading for a secluded spot.

Getting to the clearing, I sat down and looked into the sky.

"_I feel like fallin' letting go_

_Following you with my eyes closed_

_Turning the page Give or take_

_Something my heart can't fake_

_In a world I'd all but given up_

_I feel like fallin_

"_No more watching my back_

_Or painting everything blue_

_You've given me a second chance_

_With no way left to lose_

_With you I feel the flames of paradise_

_Baby you're in the driver seat and_

_Turning around my life…_

I finished singing, and looked back to see who was clapping. The evil feeling coming from this one man's grin, made my blood run cold. My eyes widened and I gasped before everything went back. I swore though, that the ribbon I tie my hair up with, fell to the ground before I couldn't do or see anything anymore.

Toshiro's P.O.V

After a few hours, Ash was still gone. The feeling in the pit of my stomach, was eating away at me. I thought back to when I heard her say she was going to take a run.

'**You really think the only thing she was going to do was run?'**

'Then what do you think Hyorinmaru?'

'**I don't know her, you do! So you tell me'**

'She was going to go run, and….SING! I know where she goes to sing!' I thought, and when everyone turned to me, I realized I must have said it out loud.

"Alright then, Hitsuguya-taicho, lead us to her!" Ichigo cried out, and I nodded, motioning for them to follow me. We all headed out into the night, the sky as black as I think it can go. It was warm, like sticky, hot, makes-you-sweaty-as-soon-as-you-start-to-breathe warm. I sighed and headed to the regular spot that she goes to sing, and be away from the world.

When we ran out into the clearing, she wasn't there. We all looked around and I started to get frustrated.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she! FIND HER!" I blew up at them, and the scurried away from my small, angry form. "Where are you Ash?" I whispered, and blinked away tears.

**You love her.**

Yes…I do

Sorry for the shortness but this is a GREAT place to leave you you all!


	7. Chapter 6: Sister,Wars,FlashbackAizen

Chapter 6

My P.O.V

I woke up, feeling sore and hurting all over. 'Where is-'

"Gin? We found you knocked out in the middle of the forest" I snapped my head around to see…

"SHIRO!" I lunged at him, latching my arms around his neck. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Awww is my little sister growing up?" a voice teased. I gasped and turned around, preparing to hug the figure to death.

"Faiaiki! (Fire spirit~ Fay- uh- ee- keeh) Oop! Sorry, Kiki!" I said laughing, and she joined me. I looked over at her and she smiled.

"Like my gigai? Well?" She laughed twirling, and popped a soul candy into her mouth. She came out in her real body:  
Black hair tied up in a high ponytail, and a black shihakusho bottoms, with white bandages covering her boobs, and a captain Haori over that.  
"Well, I also have news for you" she broke the silence, suddenly serious. "…Aizen… is planning to have a war with the soul society. He plans to do it soon." She told me, and I gasped.

"Oh Kiki…I'm so, so, so sorry" I hugged her and she smiled down at me, a broken smile.

"Don't worry about it sis, I-I'm fine" she looked away, and I could see her eyes get glossy. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here!" She asked suddenly, running to hug the equally busty woman in front of us.

Laughing, the dark skinned woman looked up a bit, hugging the tall girl back.

"Nothing much, but I felt your reitsu and figured I'd come and see you. It's been…oh decades!" She chuckled.

Faiaiki's P.O.V

I was still in the back of my mind thinking about Sosuke.

**You need to get over him. He betrayed you, tried to kill you!**

You just don't get it though zetsumei mabaroshi, I _loved _him. (visions of death)

**I'm just trying to protect you kijo. **(My lady/ demoness/ witch)

And I love you for that Mabaroshi, you always do know how to help me and cheer me up…

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Toshiro calling Old Man Yama. I listened in to the conversation, which I figured was about my warning.

"Yes Sou-taicho…I know that, but she has been here since you've been a taicho….alright we'll head back….adiosu (goodbye)" he finished, snapping the soul pager closed. He turned to us, and stared at us with cold eyes, softening when he flicked his gaze to Ashes. Yes I call her Ashes. "We are to head back now" he said, and I nodded, leaving before doing anything else.

Sosuke…I'll see you soon…after all these years…

~~~ {Flashback} ~~~ 

"Sosuke! Sosuke!" A younger me yelled.

"Yes Ki?" he asked, and I blushed when he tilted his head to the left a bit, cutely.

"I wanted to know if you were coming over later, or if we were going out somewhere" I replied with a wink.

"Well, I was hoping to take you out…" I cut him off smiling.

"No problem just had to know. See ya later Sosuke!" I ran off and looked back over my shoulder once, to see him smirking at me.

Later-

I ran around the house finding things to wear and finally decided on this. A Long black dress with a slit to my mid hip, showing just a bit of my panties.  
(When I was with Sosuke, I had white hair, stress and the shock of what happened made it turn black like it is today)

I put on silver eye shadow and eye liner, lip gloss, and some blush. 

"Ki, ready?" Sosuke asked me, and I nodded. He looked me up and down then gave me a blindfold. 

"S-Sosuke, I can't see a thing! Where are you taking me?" I asked, not liking that I couldn't see where I was going. He let out a deep, throaty laugh. 

"Trust me" He whispered, and knowing me and how untrustworthy people are to me, when I grabbed his hand and squeezed, he was surprised and happy. He smiled, and led me away, taking me to God knows where!

"Alright open your eyes" his voice made me jump. I lifted my blindfold off, and I was in a cave. I could see the waterfall, in all it's glistening glory, and hear the rushing of water down an eighty foot drop.

"Sosuke…" I turned around and leaped at him, while he caught me in a twirling hug. When our lips collided I knew, that he was the one I wanted to spend forever with. So when he got down on one knee, and said, "Faiaiki, since the first day I met you I felt something and all it has done is grown. I want to spend the rest of my life with no one but you. I love you Ki, will you marry me?" I was in tears, and just nodded screaming, "YES!" over and over. 

"By the way, the rhyme was cute" I complemented, and we spent the night under the stars, in the most beautiful place that I'll remember forever.

That will haunt me in my dreams, because when he betrayed the Seiretei, he betrayed me.

~~~Start New Flashback~~~

When I felt Sosuke, at the top of Soukyoku hill, I was shocked. 

He's supposed to be dead, was the only thought running through my mind besides, what is he doing?

"SOSUKE! WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed and he whirled around, shock and guilt flashing over his face.

"Ki…you're not supposed to be here" he said calmly, and I was enraged. In my fury, I called out mabaroshi. 

"Let the heavens crumble, and bring my hell, begin the nightmare, Zetsumei Mabaroshi. Bankai!" I screamed and my body was engulfed in a blinding light, before everything and anything became nothing.

When Tosen screamed,I realizedhe took the hit for Sosuke.

"Oh you foolish boy, but you are so brave as well." He shook his head and disappeared, coming back with the Hogyoku in his hands.

"Sosuke…Why? Did I even mean anything to you?" I asked him, and his smile was wiped off his face.

"…Yes, but you and I were never meant to be together for long….I…only needed to gain your trust, and then if any feelings I might have had, were to be terminated." 

My eyes got blurry, and before I knew it, tears were sliding down my cheeks.

"WHY?" I screamed at him, and anything, and everything. The pain in my heart was almost to much to bear anymore.  
Our swords clashed, and we fought on for a while, before he was engulfed in a light, that was taking him away from me.  
"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I screamed, holding my stomach with one arm, and my near-fatal wound in the other.

"Come on Ki, let's get you home" Jushiro said, and I nodded.

" I was going to tell him today, Jushiro" I whispered, sparking everyone's interest.

"Tell him what, sweet heart?" He cooed.

"That I'm pregnant…" I managed to choke out, and fell to the ground sobbing.

Sosuke will never know his child…never know he's the father of MY baby…

And with anger in my eyes, and sorrow in my heart I stood up, making a vow.

"From this point on…No one, lays a finger on Aizen…

I want to rip him apart myself"

You know you love mee! AND I LOVE YOU SOSUKE AIZEN!

NEEVVEERRR Ki and Ashes no get sugars  
"COME BACK HERE!"  
AHHHHH! Run away from crazy ladys Run awayyyy...SHUN THE NON BELIEVERS! SHUUUUNNNNNN!


End file.
